Perceptions of Last Yesterday
by Malice Shaw
Summary: *CURRENTLY ON HOLD UNTIL 'EYE OF THE HAWK' IS COMPLETED*
1. Twilight Shadow

**Perceptions of last Yesterday. **

Chapter one: Twilight Shadow 

I drank a sip of my fermented concoction, enjoying the burning sensation it left my mouth, and soon my body as it coursed through my veins. The time had come for this, and almost immediately I regretted obeying a promise to a dying friend. Braska was a good man, a wonderful human being who wished to sacrifice himself in the name of his land, so how could I not? Through ravaged lands we traveled, scoping bit by bit any lance of atrophy in each other, to attempt to save a ravaged land from the likes of Sin. Our troubles and our pains caused that massive destruction every ten years, and every ten years our sacrifice brings us a mere wrinkle in time of a moment's peace. I protected the temple, Yevon being my God in every way possible. I worshiped the Lord of a man, yet could not bring myself to commit an a sacred marriage between I and another woman. I could not marry a woman I cared nothing for, nevertheless never even met. 

So as childish as it seems, I ran away. 

Ran away to join Lord Braska, a high Summoner in his own regard who was shunned by many for marrying, and having the ill mind to conceive a child with an Al Bhed, and Jecht, a raunchy, filthy drunk with a mouth as wide as his own ego, which, I must add, wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience. His breath smelled of rotting carcasses, of decay and rancid meat due to all the drinking he would do. At first I did not understand Braska's intent with the scoundrel. I wondered if the Summoner was in his right mind to take this, thing on our travels. The very thought of Jecht with us while we were to pertain a great honor caused a gnawing feeling of anger to coil in my gut. 

"Excuse me." Braska's voice sounded. "Are you Jecht, of Zanarkand?" 

"Yeah." A gruff, grizzly sounding voice chimed from the man who lay on the bed. "What of it?" 

"My Lord," I murmured to Braska, keeping a keen eye on the man behind the bars. "Why on earth would we want to taint ourselves with this, this _drunkard _of sorts? He'll more than likely drink his way through our money!" 

"_HEY!_" Jecht's gravely voice shouted at me. He was suffering from a hangover from the night before, and his temper left a lot to be desired. "You wanna come in here and say that, you long haired freak?!" 

I rested my hand on the hilt of my blade, snarling, about to pull it out of it's holder until Braska's large hand covered my shoulder, gripping hard. "Auron," he began, the tone of his voice both cheerful, and laden with a warning. "We would make quite a trio, wouldn't we? A fallen Summoner, shunned for marrying an Al Bhed, and an excommunicated monk, who refused the hand of a high priests' daughter? Along with this drunken fellow who claims to be of Zanarkand, we are destined to fail, as they would say. Wouldn't you just adore laughing at them when we return victorious?" 

"Don't talk like I ain't here!" Jecht shouted again. He began to clink a metal cup against the bars, pounding on them in a furious pace. "What makes you think I'll even go with you? Huh?" 

Braska turned to him and smiled warmly. To this day I still remember that smile, even though so many years have passed. A clever curve would always perch itself on his lips as he spoke, in an all knowing voice to Jecht, ignoring my grunts of disapproval. "Simple. We'll pay your fines, and your bail. And until my pilgrimage is over, you will work your due off with us." 

"And if I say no?" The man's voice was beginning to irritate me enough to thrust my blade into his chest and pull out his heart. 

"Then you stay in this.." Braska fought for the correct words. I was about to provide them when he finally said "...charming establishment." 

With a sneer Jecht agreed, looking away until the bars were undone. He stepped out of his cell with a swagger, an all too knowing sneer plastered on his face like a mask, hiding his true feelings. Yet no matter how much one can smile, they can never hide their eyes. The eyes, they tell truths beyond all that is knowledgeable. For years I perfected reading eyes, reading the sins behind the pretty lies that have been told. I read his then, and saw what I least expected. Knowledge of confusion, anger over being bought over so easily. Fear as well, it tore through his skin and pores like a knife, cutting deep into my senses harsh enough to send an icy chill down my spine, as if Death's own grip was touching the marrow in my bones. All of the emotions mixed together were a raunchy taste, a foul odor that at first glance would deem fit for him, but a second glance would prove you wrong. 

Yet most of all, I saw understanding, compassion. Jecht was a man I immediately saw as trouble, and yet my second glance scared me. He held human emotion, good emotions, pleasant kinds, and yet the vile fear was still there. He did not know what to do, nor how to do it. He was an expert in many things, and yet this was not one of them. I wondered, in that tiny wrinkle in time about who he was before he was captured. 

As he walked ahead of me, with Braska by his side I slipped into my gil bag and paid his due. Public drunkenness, obscurity, lewd conduct. My thoughts of him as I saw him stalking out the door, his arms crossed and his head down aside the high Summoner Braska were that he was a simpleton, a fool, and how stupid I was to allow Lord Braska to even begin to think of bartering with the county for this man's release. 

I thought of him as no more than a mere waste of flesh, a nothing to no one for the longest time. 

I could never have been more wrong in my life. 

Despite my contradictions, Jecht was the man who opened my eyes to a world in his own heart that I had never thought possible. The world of a married man with a child, whom he did love yet could never find the words to say it. I did not understand it until much later, when in the end, everything changed. 

I laugh now, when I see it. I laugh, when so long ago I feared. For I know who it is. I know who is encased in that shell, that last hurrah living reminants of a torturing soul. 

I can see it now. It's coming, waiting, speaking directly into my mind. I can feel the familiar pain of heartache from him, the sense of loss is so great it nearly overpowers my own. Raising my jug to greet him, I nearly laughed when the waves crashed and tore, breaking down numerous structures of machina that must have taken years on end to build in a matter of seconds. It was, in my eyes, fascinating as the others around me, friends that had become close over the years ran from it as if the world was coming to an end. 

In many ways, I must admit, they were right. 

With a smirk, I raised my jug once more, giving a salute. I knew where this would be going, and yet, now how it would end. I'll tell this through my own eye, or eye, as I should say, whisper it on how it should have been, and what might be. This is how it should be, and no matter how much one would beg to differ, I will tell it how I see it should fit. 

This is the beginning. 

This, is my story. 

~+~+~+~+~ 

He couldn't help it. He loved it all. 

Everyone, coming to him, worshipping him for the skill he played, comparing him to another man long since gone. The feel of the ball hitting hard against leather soled shoes, the sight of the competition, the enemy, being thrown from the ring into the audience in a mangled, watery mess. The sense of someone near, as they quench the thirst for your blood and continuously ram their body into yours, painfully, enjoying each scream you emit, and then the taste of victory, the sense of battle done when your body's adrenaline surge begins to scream in your veins, and then as quickly as they came, they ebb away. tiny sparks of what you think Life is made up of still sift through your veins, awaiting, hibernating, resting up for the next big burst of liquid ice to surge through your system and start the whole electrifying process all over again. 

That was Blitzball. 

Of course it wasn't only felt by those in the water filled arena. It was felt by all. Those in the stands who chanted his name, hollered at his rivals, they all helped in creating the atmosphere of creation, the power of their voiced urging them all on. He didn't think it was a game, no, not at all. It was more along the lines of it being his life, his whole being. His reason for living, as it were. It gave him a chance to show them all, prove to them all that simply because of his bloodline, simply because of who he was born of, that he could be better. Better, and much more popular. More refined, sophisticated, giving a great name to a great sport. It was his life, after all, his life, his very meaning of existence. 

In it he was a God. 

"One at a time, one at a time.." He smirked, plucking up a Blitzball and spinning it on his finger. Languidly he reached into the parade of hands and plucked out a marker, scribbling his name in black ink. "Here." 

"Thanks Tidus!" The young boy gleamed. His friends surrounded him, thrusting their own balls into the Blitzer's face. "Hey, after the game tonight, can you show us how to Blitz?" 

_"You can't. No time."_ A small, inquiring voice was heard from behind them. Tidus turned to see a tiny robed figure standing, his face encased in a hood while his uncovered arms held clenching and unclenching fists, and a pert rounded mouth that seemed to be in a constant frown. His elegantly designed robe was trimmed in silver ribbon, and an intricate design of flashing lights, trailing multicolored tails behind each thread of fabric they touched. When the young child turned his back, Tidus admired the halo of a wheel on his back that seemed to reflect the light that surrounded them form the arena above. It glowed, shining brightly against the dark blue material of the robe, languid designs tracing inside of the golden circle. Tidus snapped himself from the trance that the design inflicted, and shook his head slowly, turning his back to the boy to his awaiting fans. 

"Yeah, sure! I'll show you how to blitz after the show." He chimed, ignoring the other's scowling growl. The children shouted with joy, bending one knee and folding their hand in front of them in the traditional Blitzball cheer. Turning to a bevy of female fans, Tidus flirted a bit, and laughed as one of the females tentatively asked if she could ruffle his hair, while another warned him of his competition's ploy to play dirty. As he walked down the road, lavishing in the lights and the screams from afar, he took note of a familiar billboard with an even more familiar picture painted across it's wooden back. Giving it a sarcastic smile, and a thumbs up, Tidus hissed slightly, the feelings of nostalgia leaving him as soon as they had entered his mind. Afterwards, he was livid in their cheers, feeling the vibrance of all as he pushed through the crowd, smelling sweat and the musky scent of power. Climbing carefully into the rigged sphere, he cast a calm look behind him at the crowds once more, taking note of their calm exterior, yet he knew, raging beneath their skins was the urge to scream. 

Smiling, he dipped his golden tresses into the water, combing his fingers through. It would begin soon enough. 

And when it did, as always, he would be ready. 

It was his life. His true love. 

And he wouldn't give it up for the world. 

~+~+~+~+~ 

Crimson cloaked into the night, Auron could hear the crowds cheering, and if his eye could let him see, he saw the boy he had come to raise laying down in the tank. A shot of light, stunning his vision only momentarily, and soon the light turns on into liquid clarity, filling itself over and over into a sphere of large proportions. The flocks of people in the stadium run and jump, screaming, their voices drowned out only momentarily by one another, as the flaxen haired boy stands, holding his prized weapon of Blitz. Once again they scream and cheer, oblivious to the outside danger that awaits them. 

The ball screamed in the water, thrown hard and fast. His eyes set towards the competition, the enemy, as a hard body smashed into his own, full well knowing the bruising that would occur within a few days due to the brunt force of his body, used as a weapon. Tidus shrieked in pain, not expecting it to cause so much agony on his side and hip, yet the adrenaline rush he always counted on never failed him then. turning sharply, he grabbed his enemy and slammed his elbow into the opposition's ribs, grunting as he did so, and the other player flew into the crowds, screaming along the way and falling into the laps of an old lady and what was presumably her son. Lacing his arms across his chest Tidus smirked at his handy work, and resuming his game. 

A goal hit for his team, a small celebration of clapping hands, and the ball thrown into the air once more. The teams rush towards it, shoving each other aside to grasp the loose object before another could. It slips hard, and is thrown clear out of the dome, cutting the air with slick ease. Tidus smiled to himself, seeing his chance, and swims up towards it, thrusting his body like a torpedo from the hilt and cuts through the water after the ball, the air freezing him almost instantly. Twisting his form he shut his eyes and almost laughed as the simplicity of the action, and yet taking note as they roared for more. Spreading his arms he prepared for yet another goal getting kick, and he opened his eyes, jus slightly, before they widened again, this time in fear. 

"The hell...?" He said, watching another huge sphere of water form. 

A sudden burst of light and flame, all too quick for him to prepare and the stadium is destroyed, a mass of twisted metal and crunching electronics, sparks flying every where. As he fell, Tidus reached to grab a bended mass of steel and grip it tightly in his gloved hand, screaming. They weren't watching him anymore. They were running for their lives as the town flooded with water, drowning those who never saw the destruction happening. Screams and howls of those in pain, and those who were blessed to lose their lives instantly filled the air, drowning out the crashing sounds of the liquid turmoil that ravaged the streets and pathways. Houses fell with a crash, more screaming of frustrated and confused bystanders rioted again towards freedom and safety, away from their inevitable death under gallons of water laced with evil. 

His grip loosening, Tidus let out one howl of fear before his fingers gave way, and he fell, hitting the floor with a devastating impact that caused his surroundings to encase in black. 

The crimson figure smiled grimly as he stepped towards the soaked, out-cold young man. Sipping from his jug, he deftly reached downwards to grip him by the hair and throw his face into another puddle of ice cold water, immediately snapping the boy out of his induced sleep. Sputtering, Tidus rolled onto his backside, his eyes blurry yet not blind, sneering up angrily at the man to whom had awoken him. 

"What're you doing here?!" Tidus snapped, his voice shrill with panic. "Did you do this?!" 

"I can't say for certain." The man briskly retorted back. With steady, even steps he walked past the boy, narrowing his eye around him at the rushing of people. 

"Auron?_ Auron!_" Tidus' steps were blatant, tripping, and he fell to his knees. The wind in his lungs felt as if it were betraying him, gushing outwards as fast as he could take it in, never giving him a chance to catch a sweet breath. "Auron, wait!" 

Auron turned his back to the crowd and watched him. Tidus crawled slowly, pressing a hand to his chest and gritting his teeth, desperately trying to keep the tears that formed in his eyes in their place. Gingerly, Auron stepped back to him and pressed a hand towards him, distain tearing daggers in his eyes. "Hurry!" He barked. "We don't have much time!" 

Tidus groaned and pressed his hands to the disturbed ground, moaning. "I can't breathe!" He shouted, and then lapsed into convulsions of gasps and struggles for air. 

Growling, Auron raised a stiff palm, waving sharply at the surroundings. Almost instantly they were crossed and stopped in time, the pounding of feet like the hooves of elephants ceasing to exist, only suspended in midair. Panicked expressions frozen, mouths hung wide open in fear and shame all around them, the only movement were their own chests rising and caving in with each lungful of air. Turning back to Tidus, Auron secretly reveled in the boy's shocked expression of wonder, awe, and fear before wincing slightly when he rose painfully to his feet, stumbling in his steps. When he finally pulled himself into a decent position, he glared up at Auron with a hated look, snarling a curse from his throat. 

"You did do this!" He snarled. Bunching a fist he lunged at Auron, who sidestepped carefully and reached out to snatch Tidus by his shirt. Pulling the boy close, he gripped him with a forearm around his neck, crushing Tidus' windpipe to derive him of the already needed air. 

"We called it Sin." Auron snarled, throwing Tidus from his grasps. The youth looked up at Auron angrily, flinching slightly. "_Sin_. Can you not feel him? Can you not feel_ Sin?_" 

"You'e crazy, old man." Tidus mumbled under his breath. "We have to get outta here!" 

He felt a calming presence, a soothing soul step into the dank remains. The boy, the child from before came into view, and he stepped in front of Tidus with a stiff exterior. "_It begins._" He said, sounding unusually calm. Tidus looked up at him in confusion, and before he disappeared into the air he murmured, "_Don't cry._" 

"I'm not going to freakin' cry!" Tidus shouted, rubbing the palm of his hand against his eye. "How could this have happened.." 

Auron glared at him, his eye narrowing in distaste. The boy was speaking to voices. He must have hit his head on the fall. 

Crashing from above them, and Auron gasped. Tentacles from a source unseen smashed into a nearby building, shedding debris and twisted steel to rain down upon them. Auron flung his body against Tidus, shielding him from the sharp slap of a large piece of stone from the gargoyle statue that was torn apart as if it were weak paper. The stone slab rushed downwards against his back and he let out a stiff grunt, wincing in pain as it tore into the delicate tissue of his skin. Pulling away, he ignored Tidus' questioning gaze and looked ahead of him, silently pointing to a swarm of larvae that began to surround them. Shouting a mock war cry, Tidus ran towards them, arms extended and slapped rapidly against the wings, howling and stumbling backwards when a filtered needle hit his hand, tearing his glove but thankfully not the skin. 

Auron reached underneath his coat and threw handle first a sword to the youth, snarling. "Take it." 

"What? Why?!" Tidus shouted above the hissing of the beasts' wings. Raising the sword, he fell backwards under it's weight, cringing when the blade narrowly missed when landing between his legs. 

"A gift from your father." Auron swung his unusually large blade towards the beasts, lavishing in their screams as they dissipated into pyre flies. "I hope you know how to use it with out taking your head off." 

Stumbling in his steps, Tidus gave the blade a decent crescent moon swing as Auron's lips twitched into a half smile. The spawn of the tentacle screamed, its wings hissing brightly while fluttering at high speeds. Auron cast a look towards Tidus and shouted something unintelligible, rushing towards the spawn to bring the heavy blade of his own to rain down upon it's head. Its scream hissed through a malformed beak as it died, melting into the ground and dying as another fiend replaced its position, rushing forward to smash into Tidus' legs. Tidus shrieked and fell to his knees, supporting himself on his blade as he pressed his gloved hand to his legs, only to pull his hand away and see blood. His cyan eyes widened in fear and he nearly retched, instead opting to pull himself to a decent fighting stand and guard himself with his loose arm. 

"My old man, huh." He grumbled, gripping the handle knuckle white. "Jecht.. He'd think I couldn't handle it." 

"I just need to get through." Auron murmured as he lashed into a seething scale. Once again it was replaced by another electrified jolt of Sinspawn, and Auron grimaced. He gazed towards the right, watching as small power bursts exploded in subtle spurts. "That power generator!" He shouted. "Destroy it!" 

Tidus winced, gazing at the metal reactor with a relish. Rushing in, he pushed past a Sinscale and drove the pointed end of his broadsword into the machine, feeling a few sparks cut into his arm. Growling in pain, he yanked the sword out and once again drove it in, over and over until the generator screamed and crunched inside it self, it's last life essences falling into nothing. Behind him the last of the Sin Spawn fell victim to Auron's blade, screaming in pain as they fell into a mix of acid and pyre flies. Tidus watched for only a split moment, wondering silently how something so beautiful can occur from something so dastardly ugly when Auron barked another command, rushing through the path he created with the brute force of his blade. 

"The bridge is collapsing! Get out of here!" He shouted, and scrambled across an incoming gap. Tidus gasped, halting in his tracks for a few moments before breathing deep and running like mad as the bridge faced upwards. Auron stopped suddenly, and Tidus slammed into his back, falling backwards as his blade fell down the side of the erupted bridge. Auron turned around and snarled at him, obviously disturbed. "What do you think you're doing?" 

"What's it look like?" Tidus shouted, shielding his eyes. "I'm going with you!" 

"No." 

Tidus opened his mouth to speak but a rumbling in the ground began to overrule his voice, crushing together in a grinding motion that caused dust and debris to soar above them, covering his hair with dirt and grime, and roughly pressing into his eyes. Scrambling on his feet as the tears sprung, Tidus stumbling backwards, rubbing the dirt from his eyes. Another rush of rumbling, and the ground spread open, a large split that resembled a crooked knife slash parting it's ways right under his feet. Losing his balance Tidus screamed again, stumbling backwards into the gap, clawing at the air until his fingers finally grasped the jagged edges of the broken bridge, cutting into his skin as he pushed himself upwards to find some setting in which to find safety. It wasn't until he looked into the skies behind his mentor, his surrogate father figure, did he finally scream out of fear. 

A wormhole had spread the skies apart as if it were merely sliced skin, spreading wide open in a nauseating color scheme of oranges and yellows. The hole spun around, fast, and licked the remaining skies that were untainted by it's presence with yellow flame like fingers, trailing and tearing new lines into the clearing. To Tidus, it looked as if the sky were bleeding, and Auron was simply content with watching it die. 

"Auron!" He screamed, grasping at the broken remains of the bridge. "Help me!" 

Auron looked at him, his eye narrowing in partial defeat, partial defiance. "You can't come!" He barked angrily. Then he resumed his stare at the wormhole. "_Auron!_" Tidus screamed again. He felt a suction around him, a sharp gust of wind beneath his feet, thrusting him upwards. "Damn you old man, what have you done?!" 

Auron pulled the edge of his coat tighter around himself, still gazing up at the sky with a longing in his features. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ that I'm going to fall and die because you won't lend me a _stinkin' hand!_" His fingers slipped again, and soon he was hanging on the ledge with only one hand. Carefully, he managed to pull himself upwards onto the ledge, throwing a leg over to steady himself. Bringing his face upwards he once again overheard Auron converse with the tear, yet he could not make out the words they spoke to one another. Tidus shook his head again, suddenly feeling disorientated before he lunged forward and grabbed the flowing end of Auron's crimson coat, sneering up at him. "Thanks for your help, you old jerk." 

Auron turned back towards him, his eyes closed, seemingly not have heard a thing from the boy's mouth. When he opened his eye again, shock and anger swam around in circles, and he thrust his arm downwards to grab the boy, shaking him with force. "Why are you doing this? It has to be done!" He shouted. With that he threw the youth down next to him and looked back up towards the wormhole once again, as if waiting? 

Another scream, and a fiery hot blast seemed to scorch the skin and sinew from his bones. Tidus barely managed to open his eyes to see Auron's form, the back of him, stretch from the ground to the opening of the hole painfully, the older man screaming in agony as he was torn from the ground into the upper regions of the unknown. The air grew heavy, and hard to breath then, and Tidus felt himself being drawn to inside the wormhole the sky had accumulated, and with out thinking, he jumped. 

Fire tore into his system, and as he closed his eyes when darkness surrounded him completely, that was the last time Tidus ever thought he could feel pain again. 

~+~+~+~+~ 

I thought about many things, as I passed through Sin's portal. 

I thought of the boy. I thought that if I kept him in his quiet utopia, then it would simply be alright. 

Yet that was not the case. 

Since he had inadvertently followed me into my realm, my home, I knew then and there that things were not going according to a plan I had formulated over the years. I had grown to accept the boy as something of my own prodigal son in a ways, and yet like any parent I did not want him to have part in this masquerade. I did not want him to know the truth. 

As fire burned through me I began to think of a lot of things. Of my life, or lack there of. Of how even though I had the boy, I was still alone on my next quest unless.. 

No. 

Even the ones who die have dreams. Mine, at the time, were to protect the boy, save him from knowing the truth. 

I wanted my story to have the ending I wanted. Where the boy could fade into obscurity, with out me to watch him. 

But I could not. 

I knew he jumped with me. I felt his essence through Sin. The life force of the boy was entrapped by Sin, no matter what I did to prevent it. This knowledge that he wouldn't listen when I said to stay away should have been common. I raised him since he was seven, I should have known.. 

I should have stopped him.. 

Yet there was nothing I could do. Like his father before him, he had the tyrading temper of the drunken man I had come to know as friend. 

Never have I known true fear until that moment. 

My ending was never going to change in accordance to me. There would be no way, now that Tidus had flown into the well of Sin along with me. I was content with letting him live a dream, in more ways than one. Rebuild this Zanarkand in his own way. Yet now, I knew I could not. The chapters in this tale were rearranged, fixated into a different assortment of what they should have been. Pages upon pages, mixed and mismatched, I knew now with this slight change in the well of Sin would have many problems along the way. 

Yet it was too late to go back now. 

Too late to take the boy, kicking and screaming if I must have, back to the remaining ruins of his home. 

I rode Sin into Zanarkand, Jecht's home, years ago, to fulfill a promise to a man facing certain death, sacrificing his life to bring a soothing Calm to a land he had no business being of. If that does not prove that a failure of a man can still attempt to create a difference, some how change himself with one good deed, than my mind fails to comprehend any other instances where it would be possible to some how.. redeem one self, for a lifetime of treachery and hazard in one fell swoop. 

All Jecht wished to give was his life for all of those in Spira. One life of sin for many lives. A fair trade, or so he thought. 

At the time.. 

At the time.. 

Damn him! The boy should never have crossed through! If he knew the truth about Jecht, about Sin I.. I don't know what to do... 

My story. I will end my story the way I want it to. No one will stop me. 

No one. 

The promise to a dying friend, who coincidently saved your life by forfeiting his own rights to live could never be ignored. 

  
**To Be Continued**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Hey all, I need you to do me a favor :) If you're a big Lord of teh Rigns fan, I highly suggest this story by Celduin. It's an excellent, excllent story, but it's being hidden like a diamond in the rough. I really suggest you read and review it, giving honest sugestions. It's a new take on a different idea, and really, it's quite awesome   
Here is the link:   
http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=598741 


	2. Troubled Youth

**Chapter two: Troubled Youth**

He loved to swim. Ask anyone who even remotely heard of him, and they'd tell you that he loved swimming. The fluid water lapping seductively at his skin, the pleasant, weightless feeling of floating and just staring into the skies above with an honest yearning. The power of being completely content with himself, completely soothed out in fluid clerity as he pushed against the liquid air to his arrival. That, with the enticing adrenaline that surged through your veins like hot coal oil that accompanied Blitzball, made swimming simply the best thing out there next to the game. 

Except now swimming was getting extremely old. 

"Auron! Are you there?!" Tidus shouted, his throat hoarse and dry. His arms and legs wavered on the brink of fatigue, the muscles laced with heat trying to climb out through his skin in the freezing water. He wasn't used to be alone, and it was making him uneasy. Carefully he swam towards the large Temple at the end of the seemingly unending river, and rested on the steps. Gazing down at his feet he breathed hard, his breath coming out in tiny white puffs of clouds as he cursed the ground he stood upon. "Damn you, Auron. The hell made you think that-HEY!" 

The water around him became uncomfortably rumbled, splashing with out any disturbance to disrupt the evenly flowing ripples into massive, drowinging waves. Tsunamis flew up from the splashing liquid and grabbed him, pulling him in sharply before his numbed fingers could grip . Tidus choked down a large gulp of salt water and pushed himself down underneath the surface, glaring at the bottom floor. Inwardly, he slowed his heartbeat to accomidate the flowing water, and searched his surroundings, desperate to find a clue to his whereabouts. All his search found were useless rubble and scaled rocks, sharp enough to cut through skin. Shrugging in disappointment, Tidus climbed the waters once more and surfaced for air, breathing in sharply and began floating on his back, gazing up at the sky. The thoughts ran rampant through his head, and he snarled in disgust as he thought of his surrogate father. Auron had something to do with his displacement. He knew it. 

"Your ass is mine, old man." Tidus growled as he dove back underwater towards an opening in the side wall. His whole body ached from being thrown about. Each movement in the water somewhat slowed the dull pain in his bones, but not by much. Pulling himself from the water, he shook off the excess liquid and stalked towards the middle of what seemed to be a worshipping ground. Statues of important people flourished all around him, in a circular motion, their shadows in the dim light frightening. Once again Tidus whined to no one in particular, angry at the shadows for ignoring him. "How could you let this happen..? I'm so hungry.. Can't eat nothin' but rocks and crap here.. Rocks suck." 

Carefully he walked the chill in his bones off, stripping off his gloves and rubbing his forearms vigoriously. Stepping towards the middle of the room, he felt along the foor and found a busted pile of rubble and soaked wood, unusable for any form of fire. Endlessly he searched, fidning nothing but rotting wood and more decrepid rocks. Whimpering, he cried outwards, shouting until his lungs ran free of breath and his throat once again became dry. Falling to his knees he smashed a fist into the floor, bruising his knuckles as he continued to pound away at the broken rock, venting his frustrations out into the open air. 

"Damn you Auron!" His voice echoed. "Damn you to hell! How could you do this to me!? You were my step-father! How.. How could you!" 

The walls ignored him, instead opting to throw his words back into his face. Grunting in displeasure, Tidus threw himself down to his knees, and folding his legs underneath him. Thoughts of his demise ran through his head constantly, as the nipping cold bit at his flesh. As the tears welled up in his eyes, the feelings of anger and betrayal sifted through his body and he sighed, letting a tear slide down his cheek and into the collar of his jacket. 

_I'm going to die here._ He thought, as the darkness took hold and he fell into a light slumber.. 

He dreamed of home, a day long ago. Of when after losing the first big game, he fretted over it, yet calling it nothing, denying the day. He had sat down on the couch, his knees yanked up to his chin to quell the tears that threatened to fall. Always the crybaby. Always. 

_You're gonna cry._ A small, yet wise voice reigned. 

"Shuttup." 

"Did I say something unpleasant?" Auron's voice hinted at him. Tidus turned sharply, glaring hard at the cloaked figure. Auron ignored his glare and stepped infront of him, wary of the boys' eyes that followed his every move. "You lost today." 

"Don't remind me." 

"They lost because of you, boy." Auron grumbled, irritated with Tidus' stature. "Do you realize what today is?" 

Tidus shrugged, twisting in his seat. "Anniversary of my dad's disappearance. So what?" 

He gave the youth a troubled sigh, closing his one good eye. "You were thinking about it. That's why you lost. You team lost because of you." 

"Look!" Tidus barked suddenly. Turning to face him, he bared his teeth and snarled "If you just came to tell me that, then don't. I know they lost because of me. All because of me. If that's all you have to say, than don't bother me." 

Auron turned to look at him now, and Tidus was shocked at how aged he looked then, with the moonlight glistening off every chiseled line in his face. Sadness etched into his features, not contempt, as Tidus thought he held. "It's been ten years. I thought you'd be crying." 

"Never." Tidus said low. 

"Not even once." 

"Nope." 

_You're lying._ The small wisdom filled voice chanted. _You cried._

A long silence between the men had begun, with only Tidus' shifting in his seat the only describable noise. It wasn't until Auron sat infront of him in the seat as far across the room as possible did the silence break, that he whispered "You're angry with me for marrying your mother, aren't you." 

"Who me?" 

_You cried that day._

Tidus shuddered himself awake as a new warmth stunned him, calming the harrowing marrow in his bones. Sitting upwards, he gasped at the newly formed fire that had been created, along with the familiar floating Pyreflies of what once had to have been a massive beast, chilling him once more despite the heat. Pulling himself to his feet, he glanced around the shadowed room, seeing no one. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, prickling against his skin sinfully as he backed away carefully from the flames, whispering a silent prayer. He had enough instinct inside of himself to know that whomever, or whatever, had made the fire surely would not welcome his awakening. 

Carefully, the fire began to die out, the embers glistening. Tidus felt cold, sullen, while gazing at the dying embers until a chilling voice from afar cried out in anger at the dissipitating blaze. 

"_Uv luinca! Oui tea zicd frah E haat oui sucd!_" A female figure seemingly fell from the shadows, her fists balled knuckle white as she trampled to the fire. She was clad in what seemed like a swimmer's outfit, adorned in orange and black that clung harshly to her figure, constricting her to walk upright in what seemed like a painful stature. Her face was covered, only her flaxen hair long and free being the only particlement of unruly on her. All business, she seemed, as she stalked towards the glistening embers. Tidus hid in the remaining shadows, backing up against the wall as far back as he could, watching her. She kicked over the woodpile, sparks fluttering about a she cursed, until finally she calmed, murmering in her strange tongue as she pulled off her goggles. " Zicd mega ajanouha amca.." 

"Um.. Hi!" Tidus said from his hidden position. Turning sharply, the girl stared at him, narrowing her emerald eyes dangerously. "Hey, no need to be afraid. Who are you? Did you make that fire..?" 

"_Fiend!_" She shouted. Reaching to her hip she yanked out a long bladed dagger, thrusting it towards him vicariously. Tidus yelped and jumped back, holding up his hands in protest as she screamed. "Pakuha! Ku yfyo, un ouin cgeh femm pa so haf puudc!" 

"Say what?" Tidus asked, a bi disturbed by the girl's shouts. "Boy, you talk funny. We're not in Zanarkand anymore, Fido." 

The girl's eyes narrowed slightly, and she bared her teeth, once again thrusting the blade towards Tidus' body. "Zanarkand!? What do you know of Zanarkand?! How can you speak of that place?" 

Tidus' eyes widened momentarily, and he peered at her. "You know about Zanarkand?" he asked, waving his arms above his head. "With the big buildings and stuff? And you can actually understand me?" 

"Of course." The girl pulled hair our from it's constricting hairband, throwing it aside and shaking the platinum strands loose. "I guess oui are not a fiend after all." 

"Urm.. We?" 

Once again the girl frowned, her strange eyes slitting. "Oh. You are not Al Bhed are you? Well, 'oui' means 'you in Al Bhed.. Hey you're not an Al Bhed hater, are you?" She growled. "You mean I just fought off a fiend for an Al Bhed hater?" 

"Err, that depends. What's an Al Bhed?" 

"What?" 

"And a... Fiend?" 

"Hmm." The girl shook her head slightly, pressing her fingers to her chin. "This is a shot in the dark here, but did you happen to get anywhere near Sin?" 

"_Sin!_" Tidus screamed. He dropped to his knees and pounded the ground, stifled curses from his lips. "That.. thing destroyed my home! Annihilated Zanarkand! Killed so many of my friends! How.. How.." He brought himself to his knees and grunted, pressing his hands to his chest. "How the hell can you be so damned calm!?" 

The girl narrowed her eyes again, glaring at him. "Sin has been around for a thousand years, since Zanarkand became rubble." She insisted. "But maybe you've gotten too close to it's Toxin. Made your head all funny." 

"Whatever." He stepped up next to her and extended a tired hand, his shoulders sagging. "I'm Tidus. Who're you?" 

"Rikku." She said curtly, ignoring his hand. She called for him to follow her as they walked out of the shambled remains of the Temple structure, with Tidus slipping a bit on his steps only to recieve an angry glare from Rikku's swirling eyes. Together they climbed the rubble and swam upwards, pulling one another ontop a large vessel of a ship with no name written on it's side.Tidus groaned, stretching his arms over his head as his muscles ached pleasurably, and his stomach grumbled noisily. 

"Damn.. so hungry." He growled. Rikku nodded her head and left him for a moment, retrieving an already made dish of food. Gingerly, she handed it to him, and Tidus proceeded to choke it down, grasping at her hip for her bottle of liquid, taking a large swig before handing it back to her. "T-Thanks." 

"Don't eat to fast." She curtly replied. "It'll give you heartburn. Or something." 

"Well aren't you miss ray of sunshine." Tidus glanced around them, the ship shaking with each crashing wave. "So where are we?" 

"We finished ransacking the ruins below us." Rikku replied. "And worked out what we can use. Doesn't matter, since we went to the Baaj Temple to rest, and apparently found you, so-" 

Her words were cut off by a loud, shrill scream of one of her own breathren. Rikku turned sharply, and gasped as her eyes laid upon a large, whale like creature, it's many eyes darting towards them. Tidus shouted unheard words as it's lengthy thick fin smashing into the side of the vessel. More screams in Al Bhed, as Rikku stumbled herself towards a male version of herself; a tall, lanky blond man who had yet to have removed his own goggles. In her native tongue barked orders to him and fervently he nodded, shoving himself past her towards the abolishing creature, shouting "Sin! Sin!" as it thrashed about. The mammoth being let loose with a deafening moan, and the Al Bhed fell, clutching their ears in misery as their shattering cries filled the air. Strangly enough Tidus felt nothing, save for the usual chill down his spine at the sound as his rage dissipated into a sorrowful wail. 

"Why?" He asked to no one in particular, gazing up at the monster before him with it's multitude of twinkling eyes. "Why..Why did you destroy my home? My life..?" 

With what seemed to be a sorrowful cry Sin smashed it's large fin once again into the side of the boat, causing a massive dent in the exterior. Lunging forward, Tidus screamed and fell over the railing of the ship, oblivious to anything but his own rage. He did not see the dull metal interior poking through the ship's hull before his head smashed into his painfully, and he was thrown into reluctant darkness. 

~+~_Interlude... _

If I had known then what I had known now, I wonder, what would I have done? 

Jecht was always a strange, strange folley of a man. I was confronted by his suburdinate ignorance as we packed to leave. He bundled from our reserved rooms, many things packed into large bags that would be torture to carry loaded up in his arms, strapped to his body, the workings of a madman going on his his eyes. Plunking his cases down, he pulled out what I recognized almost immediately as a picture sphere, using it to record the images of our encounter here. I was angry at first. Did he think this was some sort of intrepid vacation? When I confronted him, he simply gave me a scornful, arrogant smile and laughed. 

"Well you said it was gonna be a long trip." He laughed once more, sounding choked up at the same time. :I might as well get some pictures of some interesting things, right? Something to show the wife and kid back home. Gotta prove to 'em that I didn't just loaf off." 

"I assume, that in your former life you were a.. 'loaf off' as you put it." I replied curtly. I still did not like this man. He reaked of arrogance and spored irritating vibes. I sincerally disliked him. Intensly. 

He ignored my bitter statement, flashing me a sarcastic grin before turning to our Lord Braska. "Hey, Braska!" He shouted, and I flinched at the lack of repect in his voice. "Ain't this supposed to be some sort uhh.. Like, grand occasion or something? Where's the crying and screaming fans? The horde of women falling at our feet?" 

Lord Braksa pressed his lips together in a stern line, his polite demeanor flailing. "This is it." He said, his voice still calm. "This is it. Too many good byes, and one would think again over leaving. I cannot afford to do that." 

The sullen, dirty man actually laughed then, literally throwing back his head and laughed, his slack jaw open in a wide guffaw. "Sure, sure! Whatever you say, Braska. But this place had better be a hell o a lot more colorful when we get back. And I mean, hordes of fan, crawling at our feet! Parades, parties, fireworks, the works! Hell, even a Blitzball stadium, in my name!" 

"You are not the one who will vanquish Sin!" I barked at him, pleased at the dumbfounded look on his face. "You are not the one who is going to lose his li-" 

"Auron!_" Braska's voice shouted at me. I turned to face the Summoner, my stance a bit taken aback by his ferocious additude towards me. "Cease and desist, Auron." he said, in his much more calmer sense that I had grown accustomed too. "Please. He is a man of Zanarkand. He does not know the traditions of Spira. Give him some time to learn of us." _

"Yeah, Auron_..." Gravel against a chalking board, his voice was. Grating.. "Give me some time, will ya?" _

That one phrase from him had been the most kind thing from his lips I had heard since I met him, and I let a bit of my resolve falter. Breathing in a sigh, I pointed outwards, informing Braska and Jecht that soon, day would break and we must depart. As we began down our path, I felt a burly hand upon my shoulder, and I cast a gaze backwards to bee Jecht's pursed smile in my face. 

"Auron." He began, a bit afraid sounding. "I'm sorry.. But-But thanks anyhow." 

I felt for this man then. I truely felt for him. He did not have the luxury I had; the luxury of knowing one's homeland like the back of their hand. No. This wasn't his home, and although I could never say it, I did not think he would ever see his own home again. 

"It is.. Alright, Jecht." I said back to him, giving him an encouraging nod. With that, Jecht grinned once more and tranmpled past me, jovial once again but I saw through his act. The man was afraid, for he had the same thoughts as mine. He did not know if he could get home again. 

I wish I could say that I would have done something differently. Some how, changed the past, change it in some way to make sure, that some how, in some possible extreme that I would have reacted and proceeed differently. But I can not. 

Now, though, with only a glimmer of hope on my horizon I have one last, final chance to make things right_. _

...End Interlude~+~ 

"Hey, you alive?" 

The only sound aside from crashing waves of the ocean that he heard. A voice, calling out to him, asking about his status. Tidus opened his eyes and was greeted with a faceful of sand, a small gust of a breeze and a mouthful of the dirt that cusioned his body. Raising to his arms, he groaned, pulling himself over and over until finally he rested on his back, spitting out sand and letting it drizzle down the side of his mouth. The man who had made the sound leaned over him, staring quizzcally over his features as his crimson colored hair fell over his furrowed eye brows. 

"Ah, you _are_ alive, ya?" He said, a smirk forming on his lips. He then turned behind him and waved towards his comrades, whom tidus saw were bouncing balls over and under their foreheads, kicking them absentmindedly, and dropping them as if they were stones. "Hey! This ain't no cadaver, ya? He's alive!" 

At the sound of the man's calls, the group cheered, dropping their balls and walking towards them eagerly. One of them, with a pony tail and dark hair reached downwards to help him arise, and Tidus took his hand greatfully, pulling himself to his feet. The man gave him a kind smile, and shyly backed away at the urgings of whom tidus figured to be their leader, as they all seemed to follow his every notion. 

"Thought you were a goner there, brudda." The red haired man grinned. He thrust out a hand towards him, smirking. "The name's Wakka, ya? I play for the Besaid Aurochs." He pointed towards the other men, who had resumed playing. "How you end up here?" 

"Besaid Aurochs?" Tidus asked, ignoring Wakka's latter question. "What's that?" 

Wakka gave him a confused look, and pointed to the other men. "Uh, we're that, ya? Blitzball. C'mon, you've heard of Blitz, aintcha?" 

With a joyful shout, tidus lunged towards one of the players, snatching the ball from his hands. "Of course I've heard of Blitz!" He shouted, bouncing the ball on his head. "I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" With that, he bounced the ball on his head once more, and then steadied it evenly. "Man, finally, something that I... know?" 

Out of the corner of his eye he watched them, their smiles fading from their faces one by one. Carefully, he let the ball slide down his face to his chest, and then to his hands, where he held it completely still. The men had begun to crowd around eachother then, whispering amongst one another in voices too low for Tidus to hear. After a few moments Wakka came foreward, a sheepish yet fearful smile on his face. He stretched his arms out gave a nervous chuckle, motioning for his friends to stay silent. "Yo man." He began, glancing around his surroundings. "We don't.. Well.. you say Zanarkand right?" 

"Well.. yeah." Tidus began to finger the ball, a nervous habit. Some way, he knew he was not going to like what Wakka had to say. 

'Y'see, brudda." He began, resting an arm around Tidus' shoulders. "Dunno what you hit your head on, but Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago. By Sin, ya? Those Zanarkands, they used Machina. It went against all the teachings of Yevon, an' of course, Sin came and destroyed them. Machina made them _lazy_ y'see? People played all day and let the Machina do all the damned work." Wakka spat out the word as if it were a curse. "Machina. Damn those Al Bhed." 

Tidus ignored his last remark, forwning slightly as he began boucning the ball on his head once more. _Zanarkand, in ruins?_ he thought to himself as the ball slapped against his forehead with an audible smacking sound. _My home.. Dead a thousand years ago.. can't be true. Sin destroyed it, but the city can rebuild itself, right?_ With that he gave the ball one last smashing hit, and it flew high into the clear blue sky, a bird swerving sharply to avoid it. As it fell, crashing towards the ground tidus pushed his body upwards, twisting around to slam the steel toe of his boot sharply into the side, smashing the ball forward and over the sand dunes of Besaid beach. A flurry of gasps from his audience and he turned around, an arrogance filled grin plastered on his features. "Eh? Whatcha think of that huh?" 

"Ya, never seen those moved before!" Wakka sniggered. Stepping towards Tidus, he threw the younger man into a headlock, playfully shaking him about. "Ya know, you should come play with us in Luca ya? You no amateur. Someone'll recognize your moves out there." 

"But I said.. Nevermind." Tidus sighed, gazing to the floor. they wouldn't believe him about Zanarkand anyway. A loud rumbling erupted, and he looked to his belly, noticing that was where the rumbling formed. "Man, know where I can get some food?" 

Wakka gave him a curious look and nodded, ushering him towards a sandy path. Together they spoke, of nothing but eachother, with Wakka doing most of the talking. In a short period of time Tidus learned from Wakka's words about how he was the Captain of the team he called the Besaid Aurochs, and that he had been captain for a very long time. Blitzball was an ultimately popular sport, and soon he felt a bit more comfortable in the Captain's presense, a bit pleased. Soon enough they came upon a small village structure, far before the technologies Tidus was used to. The houses were tents, covered in sheets of lovely pastel material with small vented fireplaces, while the town seemed lively it also seemed calm, virile, and full of vegetation that he himself had never been trust into. Tidus leaned down towards a plant, feeling the soft petal like leaves in between his fingers. Vegetation rarely grew in Zanarkand, unless nurished by a kind hand. This was new to him, different, and some how he liked it. 

"Hey!" Wakka shouted at him, a slight mock in his voice. "What, you like plants or somethin'?" 

"Huh? Oh, no." Tidus smiled. "Plants rarely grow where I'm from." 

"Which is Zanarkand, ya?" Wakka shook his head slowly, leading him away. "Man, you're still nuts. Sin's Toxin do some crazy stuff." 

Tidus gave him a curt nod, frowning slightly. "So you've been blitzing since you were five?" 

Wakka opened his mouth to speak after a hesitant pause when suddenly two other men came up to them, their bodies strict and bold. The older of the two gave Wakka a grim smile, and bowed, folding his arms infront of him and bending his head. "Captain Wakka." He said. "Good to see you, but be careful. Fiends still inhabit this road." 

"Yeah!" The younger one chimed in. "We're gonna go out and clear the way, but from behind us it should be safe." 

"Ya?" Wakka smirked. Pushing tidus ahead, he pointed to each man, and explained their formal presense. "They be Luzzu and Gatta, brudda. Crusaders. Don't tell me you even forgot _that_ one." 

"I errr..." 

"Crusaders.." Luzzu began, interrupting him. "Defeat the Fiends on the roads for others to have a safe trip on the grounds. I assure you, we try our best at any time we can, so the rest of your trip to Besaid should be much more safe. Please, do carry on." 

Both men walked past them, with the younger of the two unusually happy. Tidus gave them a weary gaze and shook his head, staring at them as they walked on before Wakka's deep grovel interrupted his thoughts. 

"Luzzu and Gatta, they be brothers." He began, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. "They were 'sposed to be the best men at my brothers' wedding. Chappu died before it happened." 

"Ouch.." Tidus cringed, giving Wakka a sorrow filled look. "I didn't know that. Right before his wedding?" 

Wakka smiled grimly, rubbing one eye with his wrist. "Yeah. He woulda been alive if he wasn't betrayed." 

"Betrayed?" Tidus questioned, tilting his head to the side. Wakka ignored him and continued walking, his steps heavy and cold after the initial confrontation with his feelings. Calmly he followed suit, admiring the old style houses with subtle awe. Never once did he think that such antiqued like places could be charming, and beautiful, yet welcoming all the same. He gave a sideways glance to Wakka and noticed the older man's demeanor had softened considerably, and a small smile perched on his lips. The friendly visit with whom Tidus thought of as the man's closest friends lightened Wakka's demeanor, and silently they hurried on, Tidus dropping any other questions and doubts he had in his mind of the Blitzball player beside him. 

It was a long while before Wakka spoke again. They had come to his place of home, sitting down on his comfortable couchs until Wakka had noticed the fatigue depressing in the young man's eyes. "You tired, ya?" He questioned, and recieved a nod from the shaggy blond head. "Then you sleep. No worries, I'll wake ya when it's time, okay?" 

"Time?" Tidus whispered, as his eye lids grew heavier until they encased his senses in darkness, and drifted his weary body into a well deserved sleep. 

~+~_Interlude... _

I never expected my life to be this way. 

Who was I, a Monk, to ever deem myself above another the way I had with Jecht? 

We were in Luca, preparing for battle after our ship left. The games of the Blitzballers had begun, and even though the sport itself never excited me, it seemed to please Jecht incredibly so. He whooped with joy, dancing around like an infant child, swooning over the excitement that brought me nothing but discomfort. A part of me envied his spirit, his joy in such a simple matter of throwing a ball across a water laden dome. He took one of our recording spheres and recorded every living moment, throwing me one and commanding me to do the same. I placed the sphere back into our traveling bag, reluctant to deem myself a tourist, and stepped towards the man I disliked, and frowned, remembering words not too long ago he shared with me. 

"You got that last match, right Auron?" He barked at me. I nearly twisted my blade in his throat then and there. 

"No." I said back to him evenly. Jecht turned his body to me, his face a combination of anger and disappointment, and I pondered whether he would strike me down then and there. "I have no idea why you would want me too." I hastily explained. "You have Blitzball in Zanarkand, do you not? Why not record them there once you return?" 

"It ain't for me." He said, his voice tersing again. "It's for my kid. My kid, he plays ya know? Or tries to." 

"Your son plays this game?" I mumbled, motioning to the wide blue screen. "Blitzball?" 

Jecht merely grunted in reply, setting his sphere to the floor. "He tries to. Like I said, he wants to beat his ol' man, me. It's pathetic, actually, but I admire the kid for his gumption. One time, I told 'im, 'Give it up, willya? No one can beat me at this game!' and ya know what that brat did?" 

"What, pray tell, did the child do?" Braska's voice rang in our ears as he stepped up to us. His formal robing had been undone, and now hung slack on his shoulder. The heat wave of Luca descended upon us and warmed his flesh as well, I noticed, Even a great Summoner as he is not immune to the weather, I mused to myself. 

Quietly he gave a small smile to Jecht, his eyes twinkling with intrest. "Your son did...?" 

"He ran away for hours! We couldn't find him for a long time." Jecht pressed a finger or two against his chin and laughed, the memory of tormenting his child obviously humorous to him. "When we found him, he was kickin' around an old blitzball, and laughing for some reason. When he saw me, he just stopped though, and stared, and then crossed his scrawny arms, refusin' to talk to me. Was that way for a whole week!" 

Braska smiled warmly, and quietly shook his head. "Children show their emotion in different ways. Maybe now, he regrets that." 

"Naw, my kid'll probably be sitting on his rear end, crying it off like he always did." The gruff man sniffled then, and I turned away, unclear at this newfound humanity in the man known as Jecht. "I hope he got bigger. Put on some muscle.. Shit." 

I looked back at him, and saw a sight that surprised me. He had buried his face in his hands and began to sob uncontrollably, his body shaking in tremors that could rival an erupting volcano's wrath. My lips pressed tight enough to give my own body tremors, as Braska laid a comforting palm upon the man's shoulder, and brought him into a comforting embrace. I watched them, for a few subtle moments before I looked to the ground and realized the recording sphere was left out, capturing each touching moment within it's rights. Hurriedly I reached down to shut the machine off, but not before Jecht noticed my ministrations, and once again transformed back into the roughened exterior of the man I had come to believe him to be. 

"Turn that damned thing off!" He shouted, thrashing about at me while I shoved it deeper into our travel bag. "Damn it, I'm not a bawl baby!" 

"No one claims you to be." I said, a bit disheartened that the touching moment had ended. 

"Yeah, well.. I miss my kid, okay!?" Jecht ran a hand through his mussed hair, shutting his eyes. "I miss him. I miss my life. I just.." 

He didn't go on, and I did not force him to. 

I knew then that there was much more to learn about the man we knew as Jecht, than we could ever have possibly known. 

~+~End Interlude.. 

Wakka's loud voice intereferred with his dreamless sleep. Tidus stirred quietly, rustling slightly, as he listened to the older man speak, his voice once again regaining it's serious composure from before. Fatigue nearly grasped him again until he felt a strong hand upon his shoulder, shaking him awake. Wakka loomed over him, a wide grin plastered against his cheeks as he motioned for Tidus to rise. 

"Come on." He ordered, pointing outside. "We're gonna go wait for the summoner. Been a while, since she been in there, but hey, these things take time." 

_Summoner?_ Tidus thought _Where have I heard that word before?_ He shook the thought from his head and walked on, continuing behind Wakka as they neared a large, stone chapel, some how illuminated by an unsen radience from within. As soon as they stepped inside, the doors shut tightly behind them, as if sensing their presense. Tidus yelped at the sound, stumbling slightly in his steps while the monks around them gave him harsh looks for disturbing their induced peace, and lit another torch otop of a large statue that resided in the far end of the round room. The scent of incense and burning wax wafted into his nostrils, and he breathed in the scent heavily, his body relaxing calmly in the dimly lit room. Suddenly feeling curious, he let his feet travel himself around the room, pressing his fingers against this and that, admiring the delicate yet splendid carvings and paintings that nourished the room's calming tastes, and soon his steps pressed him upwards, towards the stairs, where he was immediately halted by a guarding monk, his face twisted into a sordid look. 

"Don't go in there!" Wakka shouted from his position near the entrane. "That's sacred grounds you're stumbling to!" 

"Oh." Tidus said back, twisting around to give Wakka a better look. "So what do we do now?" 

Wakka shrugged. "We wait for the summoner of course. She been in there for a long time now, almost a day and a half. 'Course, not that I give a crap about it." 

"Is it dangerous in there?" 

"Not enough." 

"Huh?" 

Wakka gave Tidus a cold stare, his lip twitching slightly in controlled anger. "I said, not enough. I don't care if that woman lives or dies, ya? After what she did.." 

"Whoa, wait, the summoner is an actual _person_?" Tidus' face cringed, and he gave another look back at the door. "And it's dangerous in there? What if something happened to her?! We gotta go help her!" 

Against the protests of Wakka, Tidus grabbed the robed monk by his lapels and threw him aside, pushing the heavy framed doors open and disappearing inside. Sighing to himself, and stiffling a curse, Wakka soon followed forth, stepping over the chanting monk who lay crippled upon the staircase. He saw the fast paced moving body of the younger man running, running through the complete Cloister of trials and finally was able to catch up to him, eaching him before he entered the final bronze doors. 

"Dunno what's gotten into you." He panted, kneeling down to grasp his knees. "But that was a bad thing you did." 

"Tidus scoffed. "Yeah, well I don't believe in sacrificing a human life for pure enjoyment." 

"It ain't enjoyment, it's life, man." Pressing his hands against the door, Wakka paused, then turned to cast a long gaze at Tidus. "Now there's a few things you gotta know before we go, aiight?" 

"Fine." Tidus crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. "What is it?" 

"Usually, only summoners, guardians, and practicioners can come through here." He jammed a finger to himself. "Me, I'm a guardian, but not for the Summoner, so I bent that rule a bit." 

Tidus smirked, while Wakka continued on. "Now behind this door there's another Guardian, and she's like my little sister, ya? She's my sweetie. No one bothers her, and she's the one I guard. She ain't no summoner, but she's the one I'm guarding. No questions, ya?" 

Numbly, tidus nodded, and waited for Wakka to press open the door. When he did just that, they both were welcomed by a flush warmth, an eerie glow, surrounding the small room. Sitting quietly, minding to herself was a plain beauty, with a beaded strand adorning her neck, and twisting downwards into the small curve of her breast, shiftling slightly over her collar bone. In her hands rested a small stuffed animal, which she lovingly stroked it's ears, and cooed to, before she carefully set it down on the ground and placed her palms in her blue skirted lap. Tidus took careful note to her stature, worried and yet fearless at once, the way she wrung her hands, twisting her fingers delicately. She wore an adorned skirt, stitched pink flowers on a vine trailing the edges that only heightened her olive toned palor, with her white, criss crossing bodice seemingly glowing in the dimmest of light. Feeling out of place, Tidus whispered something unintelligable, only to have her head snap up and her miss-matched eyes gaze at him, her tulip mouth open just a slight bit. 

"Excuse me?" Her soft, monotone voice danced on the walls and in his ears. "But who are you?" 

"Ahh he's some brain dead who thought it would be too dangerous for a Summoner." Wakka's toughened voice filled the air, as he walked through the doorway to stand beside Tidus. He leaned an arm against the door frame and grinned, watching the two young people with a glint in his eye. "So, what's been happening, Yuna?" 

"She hasn't returned yet." Yuna looked down, crestfallen. "I'm scared Wakka." 

The older man knelt beside her, pressing a hand into her shoulder. "She can handle it, girl." 

"I know you wish she couldn't." Yuna cast a weary gaze up at Wakka, and then put her face down again. 

"Hey, I don't wish anything that harms you, ya?" Wakka chirped, his voice unusually upbeat. "So we wait-" 

Wakka was cut off by a large, echoing shrill scream that crowded into their ears. Tidus cringed, while Yuna grasped her ears. Wakka smirked silently to himself, crossing his arms over his chest, murmering underneath his breath words the others did not hear. Suddenly, the door slammed open, and there stood a tall, lanky woman adorned in black leather, sweat tearing down her face, dripping to her chin before falling to the floor in a deafening splash. Her head low, to the ground, she blinked back tears of agony as she clutched her body, and suddenly fell forward, caught only by the swift movements of Yuna. Throwing her hair out of her eyes, she brushed off her leather pants and coughed, looking up as her hair tumbled infront of her eyes. Long, silky black braids tumbled infront of her, falling before her torso as her mussed hair was sorted back into it's place. Raising lithe fingers to the young girl, she placed a soothing palm on her cheek, and Yuna nodded, motioning for Tidus to hand her the small, stuffed animal she had had in her lap. The woman in black motioned for her not to, and stared down at the small animal, and as if possessed, the moogle jumped to it's feet and did a small dance, before gingerly climbing up the steps to it's master. 

"Lulu?" Yuna said, gazing at the woman with fear. "Are you okay? You were there for a long time.." 

The woman smiled before she spoke, patting the animal's head gently as it lavished in her touch. "I've done it." She said, with a small, serene smile. "I've become a summoner." 

With a forced smile, Yuna embraced the summoner, holding her close, and long enough so that she would not see the tears that fell from her eyes. 

* * *

  
  
  
Okay, I know you saw THAT coming. But I'm sure ya won't know what else is next. Read and review =) 


End file.
